Dig Spot
"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." - Will Turner Definition One frequent task is to hunt for buried treasure on a specific island. You can identify possible dig spots as a patch dirt. A green circle appears if your pirate is very close to one. There are numerous dig spots on each island and in each area. . Once you find a dig spot, use the Shift key to make your pirate "dig" in hope of finding a quest item. If there is something to be found, the pirate will then begin to dig and a chest will emerge from the hole. If the quest is found, it will immediately update your Quest Journal and may add to your inventory (like found gold). Often a message "Nothing of interest here" will appear, in which case there is no point trying that spot again. Other times, after the animation of your pirate's digging, you get the message "No quest items found." Digging again in that spot, even digging there again immediately, will often produce the desired quest item. Game Note During this time of digging, which can take a few seconds, you are VULNERABLE to attack! If you are attacked, the pirate will stop digging immediately. Also, the spots listed below are not complete and may change. If you find a dig spot that is not listed or moved, please feel free to add or edit it. If you're looking for multiple things like sword upgrade quest, then you can wait a minute and the spot will reappear. Spots originally were not represented by a X on a patch of dirt and you had to locate them yourself. This was likely done to help players locate the hidden sites much easier. Port Royal Wicked Thicket Governor's Garden Royal Caverns King's Run Murky Hollow Tortuga Rat's Nest Misty Mire Tortuga Graveyard Thieves' Den Wildwoods Padres Del Fuego Beckett's Quarry Catacombs Lava Gorge El Sudoron *On top of the hill next to a few big trees. *Next to the campsite that the EITC/Navy use. *Next to the gravesite past Dreadtooth. *At the gravesite past Dreadtooth. *Near Dreadtooth. *At the dead end, from Beckett's Quarry to Las Pulgas go to the spot where there is a Corrupt Stump. *From Beckett's Quarry to Las Pulgas, turn directly right after entering El Sudoron. Devil's Anvil *Near the center of the island, next to a tree and dinghy. *Next to a huge landform of rock on the far left side. *A few steps away from the huge rock landform. *Near the center of the island, close to the wall of the island but still being able to view the rock landform. *All the way on the right side of the island, past the wall of trees. Driftwood Isle *Near John Smith and the shipwreck. *Near the center of the island with wasps, close to a wall and tree. *On a hill with wasps and crabs, also near a tree. *On a hill and next to a boulder. *Near Bronze John and his house, on a hill surrounded by crabs. *Near the dinghy next to the shipwreck, close to the center of the beach right before touching grassland. Isla Cangrejos *You have to dig up not only a key, but also a severed arm here. The spot is next to a grouping of huge boulders at one end of the island. Many crabs protect it. However, as of June 25th, 2010 it is not showing up in the spot illustrated. *from the pic above turn around and head up that hill that the new location By the graveyard section. Isla Perdida *Near the center of Queen's Nest, in a tree grove by nests, and surrounded by many Wasps. *By the waterfall, west of the rock bridge. Isla Tormenta *Near a pile of rocks at the left side entrance. *Behind the pile of rocks near the left entrance. *Near the wall where there is a line of trees near the center of both entrances to Cursed Caverns. *Near the right entrance to Cursed Caverns. Cursed Caverns *Behind a pile of rocks, nearby the Kelpbrain/Brinescum bridge. *At the Thrall Captain/Urchinfist area at the top right area of the map, where the two Urchinfists/Thrall Captains spawn. *Lower left hand corner of the map, nearby a hill of rocks. *Near the entrance from the left side of Isla Tormenta. Hint- It is much easier to go in with some higher-level friends to help and guide you. Rumrunner's Isle *One dig spot is near the door to the hidden room filled with rum. Beware the wasps. *Also in the next section of trees moving away from the trapdoor. Beware it is close to a Dread Scorpion. *Another is on the other coast, so circle the whole island, it'll be on the other shore. *The "Rum Celler" is located near - but inland from - Bastian Craven (needed in one of the Black Pearl quests Outcast Isle *On the central island, looking toward the outer isle with the stumps on it. * On the side with Dog Lockgrim, near a tree right before the one Ancient Fly Trap. *On the isle with Dog Lockgrim. Next to the Corrupt Stump and at the dead end of the isle. Kingshead *Between the group of rocks against the wall directly to the left as you enter the main yard through the main entrance from the docks. *In the back left corner as you enter the main yard through the main entrance from the docks. It is right next to the large tree. *Up a set of stairs to the left just when you reach the top of the tree lined path. It's across from the stairs to get to Remington the Vicious. Cutthroat Isle Cutthroat Jungle *Near the right entrance when you go straight and turn right, it is on a hill. *Near the stream that cuts through near the middle of the jungle. *Nearby the right entrance where there is a dead end on the map. *Nearby a tree and water stream. *Up the hill from the left entrance along the walls and trees. *Near the left entrance, continue straight and along the wall path until you see it. *Near the gravestones, along the path from the left entrance. *Near the left entrance from the Cutthroat Isle. Raven's Cove El Patron's Mine Note: Dig spots do not show after completion of the story quest, the screenshots below show an area in which the dig spot should be located at. *The first dog spot for finding the third idol, this is located near the entrance, from the entrance go left. *The second dig spot for finding the third idol, when going to Bellrog go right during the straight path and there will be a Traitor Ghost as well. *The third dig spot for the third idol, this is located near the watery grave and at the wall between a double pathway. *The forth and final dig spot for the third idol, this is near the top center of the map with a short dead end. *This is located near the entrance and a skull pillar. This is one of two areas to dig for the Journals. *Near the southern grave, all the way down on the map, this is one of two places to search for the Journals. Category:Locations Category:Quests Category:Game Play